


Kasvoton vihollinen #3: Kuulo

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, M/M, Phone Sex, Puhelinseksiä, Suomi | Finnish, auroreita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Lupin oli ilmoittanut rauhallisesti, jopa ystävällisesti, että tämän yön dungvahti osui Davelle.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)





	Kasvoton vihollinen #3: Kuulo

**Author's Note:**

>   
> @PalleP
> 
> Tämä ficci kuuluu sarjaan: Kasvoton vihollinen, joka kulkee rinnan Kolmas pyörä -sarjan kanssa. (Erotan omaksi sarjakseen jos joskus saan enemmän aikaan kuin kaksi ficciä tähän sarjaan...)
> 
> Pari randomfaktaa: Remus on yliaurori, Kingsley taikaministeri. Aurorien kaavut ovat punaiset ja heidän logonsa (kuten KKKK:n prologissa kuvailtiin) on kuten yllä. Aiemmissa KP-sarjan ficeissä mainittuja auroreita ovat Harry, Dave (OMC), Tonks ja Hestia. Ron ei tässä versumissa ole aurori.
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, sekä Kasvoton vihollinen että Kolmas pyörä -sarjat sijoittuvat **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. Verset ovat myös EWE eli jättävät _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta.
> 
> Samaan aikaan [KKKK:ssa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636555): luvun 13 ja epilogin väli.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Roskapönttö kolahti. Dave poimi toisenkin kivenmurusen ja viskasi myös sen mielenosoituksellisesti säiliön peltistä pintaa vasten. Jos hän ei saisi nukuttua, niin ei kyllä saisi Fletcherkään. Eikä muutenkaan ollut mitään järkeä teeskennellä, etteivätkö he molemmat tienneet hänen olevan vahtimassa.

Perhana.

Lupin oli ilmoittanut rauhallisesti, jopa ystävällisesti, että tämän yön dungvahti osui Davelle. Ystävällisesti, totta tosiaan! Dave oli aivan varma, että oli saanut paskahomman vain siksi, koska oli myöhästynyt aamupalaverista kolmannen kerran putkeen. Hänestä oli epäreilua, että Lupin rankaisi häntä myöhästelystä, kun taas Tonks sai korkeintaan kulmienkurtistuksen pyörittyään puolet palaverista hormiverkon uumenissa.

Toisinaan Dave epäili, että Lupinilla oli tunteita Tonksia kohtaan.

Dave ei ollut voinut edes sälyttää vahtivuoroa uusimmalle aurorille, Creeveylle, sillä Remus oli kieltänyt. Creeveyn sopeuttaminen oli kuulemma vielä kesken. Dave epäili sitäkin, sillä hänestä Creevey näytti varsin mallikkaalta. Olisi Davekin voinut häntä sopeuttaa, vaikka juuri siinä paikassa, pehmeällä nurmikolla...

Hän asettui paremmin omenapuun runkoa vasten. Oikeastaan yö oli ihan okei. Lämpöä oli tarpeeksi, maa oli kuiva eikä yksikään Dungin rellestävistä kotikemistinaapureista ollut enää hereillä. Ainoa ongelma oli se, että Dave oli lähes kuoliaaksi tylsistynyt joutuessaan valvomaan koko yön yksin. Yrittäisipä Dung edes karkuun!

Silloin Daven taskuun tungettu TT-kännykkä värähti. Hän kaivoi sen esiin.

vielä hereillä?

Dave virnisti. Se oli Charlie Weasleyltä. Heillä oli ollut varsin mielenkiintoinen keskustelutuokio Harryn syntymäpäivillä. Sen aikana he olivat muun muassa puhuneet. Tuo muu oli välähtänyt Daven mieleen heti, kun hän oli lukenut viestin lähettäjän nimen. Ehkäpä yö vielä muuttuisi iloksi.

yöväijy. siellä sama?

Kesti muutaman sekunnin, sitten Daven kännykkä alkoi väristä äänettömästi. Hän heitti nopean vaimennouksen ympärilleen ja kohotti luurin korvalleen.

"Noinko tylsää siellä on?" hän vastasi virnistäen.

"Seura ei kyllä tekisi pahaa", Charlien matala ääni väreili Daven korvaan.

"Sama täällä", Dave naurahti. "Pääsit sitten ehjänä perille?"

"Eipä mitään ongelmia. Clujissa tavalliset ruuhkat, mutta vuorilla helpotti."

"Pääsisikin vuorille", Dave tuhahti.

"Kuulostaa pahalta. Mihin jouduit?"

"Dungvahtiin! Keksisin taatusti parempaakin tekemistä kuin istua toljottamassa pimeitä ikkunoita."

"Ai, minkälaista?" Charlie kysyi äänensävyllä, joka kertoi tarkalleen, mihin hän odotti puhelinkeskustelun suuntaavan. Dave ei ollut ensimmäistä kertaa pappia kyydissä.

"Vaikka sellaista mitä me tehtiin viime maanantaina", hän sanoi virnistäen itsekseen. "Siellä keinujen lähellä."

"Mmm, kuulostaa hyvältä", Charlie hymisi. Sitten kuului kahinaa, aivan kuin tämä olisi asettunut paremmin aloilleen. Davekin rentoutui runkoa vasten ja siveli laiskasti rintaansa vapaalla kädellään. "Ehkä tällä kertaa ehtisit avata enemmän kuin kolme nappia."

"Housuista?"

"Sieltäkin", Charlie naurahti. "Kihelmöi kun vain kuvittelee."

"Sitten vasta kihelmöi kunhan saan käden sinne kaavun alle, kyljelle ja vatsalle... tykkäsin kovasti siitä vatsasta", Dave sanoi hymyillen. "Siitä miten se värisi sormien alla kun suudeltiin."

"Mmm, vedän sinut lanteista ihan lähelle ja työnnän reiden jalkojen väliin... Hitto! Alkaa kyllä seistä."

"Eikö se muka ollut tarkoituskin?" Dave naurahti.

"No joo, olihan se", Charlie myönsi. Lisää kahinaa.

Dave nipisti nänniään kaavun rintamuksen läpi. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen. Ketään ei näkynyt, joten hän painoi kämmenensä tyven vasten sepalustaan. Paine tuntui niin hyvältä, että Dave ähkäisi ääneen.

"Panettaako?" Charlie kysyi. "Miltä tuntuisi, jos naisin sinua juuri nyt, siinä paikassa?"

Dave painoi sepalustaan hieman lujempaa ja liu'utti sormiaan pitkin pingottunutta vetoketjua, alemmaksikin. Charlien sanat kipinöivät hänen kiveksissään ja sinkoilivat sieltä sykkivään kaluun saakka.

"Saatanan hyvältä", Dave murahti.

"Panisin kunnolla ja kovaa, loppuun asti." Charlien ääni oli hivenen hengästynyt ja entistä matalampi. Sen laveat taajuudet väristivät Daven korvaa, aivan kuin Charlien henkäys olisi ulottunut hänen iholleen satojen mailien matkan päästä, aina Romaniasta asti.

Dave tuki puhelimen niskansa ja olkapäänsä väliin ja alkoi avata housujensa nappeja. "Mmhh... tuntuu tosi hyvältä, en malta odottaa."

"Purisin niskaa ja korvaa ja työntyisin aina vaan syv—"

Charlien kiihkeät sanat keskeytyivät luurista kuuluvaan valtavaan ärjähdykseen. Dave säikähti sitä niin, että tiputti puhelimensa. Se kimmahti hämärän harmaannuttamasta ruohikosta ja jäi lojumaan muutaman jalan päähän loistaen valoa ympärilleen aivan kuin pieni, kirkas kuutamo. Hetken kuluttua karjunta loppui humalaiselta kuulostavaan kurlutukseen, joka vaimeni ja vaimeni.

Kului muutama sekunti, ehkä kymmenen, joiden aikana Dave ennätti ajatella pahinta ja vieläkin pahempaa, mutta lopulta Charlien hengästynyt ääni räsähti kaiuttimesta.

"Kaikki okei, Alma vain heräsi. Tilanne hanskassa. Myöhemmin sitten jotain muuta hanskaan. Pitää mennä nyt, palataan."

Puhelu katkesi.

Dave huokasi syvään ja nojasi jälleen omenapuun kovaan, kapeaan runkoon. Hän nyppäsi myrtyneenä ruohonkorren sormiensa väliin ja punoi sen solmuun. Vielä kaksi tuntia ennen kuin aurinko nousisi.


End file.
